


new years

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Multi, Peace, Romance, Sex, druken marrige, knowing eatchother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when Ichigo wakes up in a house not his and its full of women who claim to be his wifes? what are they hideing from him.will peace between soul reapers arancar humans and quincys last or no?.read to findout.





	new years

Authors note I don’t own bleach it belongs to tite kubo  
Chapter 1   
What happened last night?  
A man with orange hair brown eyes woke up with a headacke “ah a hang over “ he said, has he looked around noticed the room and bed was not his .  
The whole house smelt sweet like women lived thaire he got up noticed he was nude “weres my cloths!” he yelled , he then heard foot steps comeing up the stairs.  
A women with a cat like smile leans at the door frame a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face.  
She wearing tight jeans with a black shirt saying meyeow on reveling her stomach “hey husband “ she said,Ichigo looked surpiced.  
She showed him her ring he gave to her “I am you wife so is the 14 other women” Ichigo then said,” I only remember meeting you girls last night at the bar we all got shitfaced drunk”.  
The women then said,”name is Yoruichi Kurosaki” she threw him underweare and cloths , he got dressed whent down staires with her.  
Thaire was two ornage haired women two blondes at the table” good noon husband” they said, one the blondes has a teenage-looking female Arrancar with tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, Menoly has green eyes. 

 

Her Hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. The location of her Hollow hole is unknown.

Her attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly’s dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. 

A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Menoly completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms.  
“my name is Menoly this other blonde name is Liltotto is a petite young girl with chin-length blonde hair and purple eyes.  
Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She also wears a golden heart buckle on her waist.   
Ichigo then said,”hi “ he sets down one the organged haird girls hug him” how you been Ichigo we haven’t seen eatch other two years” he name is Orihime, She has brown eyes[4] and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. 

Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, she smiles she kiss his lips.  
She said,” Tatsuki be home soon” he then ate food woundered why humans soul repears and Arrancars and Quincy’s were living under one roof.  
A few hours pass and dinner Is redy some women walk in few have black eyes and hair, ones Tatsuki she has black hair and brown eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime Inoue. 

Tatsuki is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance.  
Ather women walks in she has a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring   
Wearing black jeans and white t shirt her name is Suì-Fēng thaire two more black haired women one is a tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman with brown eyes. 

Her raven hair, which reaches to her upper back, has bangs which part to the left of her face and is styled in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. 

She normally wears a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots her name is Ikumi.  
Last two are sort one has brown eyes, and wears red tube top and sort sorts on with her black hair ,pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth her name is Momo.  
The last girl has amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon to it. She wearing jeans and black long sleve shirt her name is Sheena  
They bow said” hey Husband” Ichigo blushed redder then the frist time, “how this happen how I marry you all?!”.  
“thiares few more they handleing business “ said the second orange haired women, her name is Rangiku she had blue eyes big breasts and pink scarf.

Ichigo then showers Sheena walks in nude he jumps” why you in shower with me?” she smiled said,” I dint get my trun last night Yoruichi had you all night”.  
He the thought,’ I am her husband we all got shitfaced how I tell dad mom and my sisters?’ he then kiss Sheena she kiss back.  
“I love you Ischigo” she said, has he kiss her neck she moans has she rubs his dick.  
He moans she gets on her nees and begins to suck he moans has his cum rises, he press her head she began to deep throat.

he then came she thought’this love? I love Ichigo hes a great guy he saved me last night’. Flash back.  
Sheena was in frunt of the dragon waiting on her friends when three men draged her to the alliey, near by one said” lets have fun” one the men kissed her lips .  
She try push him away wile one rubbing her breasts, the other kissing her neck “help!” she yelled.  
Ichigo walks in the alley and punchs them knocks them out took her out of the alley, end of flash back he then came Sheena shollowed.  
He then kisses herr breasts and stomach she moans he then finger’s her she moans, he adds a second third fourth and his fist.  
She moaned has herr cum rose she then came he put a condom on and rammed in her she moans, has she pined agesst the shower wall.  
He gos faster both moan then they came baithed got out both went to bed, else were at the Kurosaki clinic “we need make sure he don’t know.

Said a white haired man in glass in a suite a man with brown hair and beard said,”I agree Ryūken “ said the man his name is Isshin hes the father of Ichigo.  
Isshin is the leader of the shimigamis and Ryūken is leader of the Quncys, a women with long blonde hair green eyes her name Tier Harribel.

She leader of the Arrancar “I send five more for you son I send yin and yang and sung sun Mila Rose and Nelliel”, the last member is a human.  
A tall and lean bult man named Kūgo but everyone calls him by his last name Ginjō, he has black hair and eyes wears a black jacket”.

“I send Riruka” he said, then they all left else were in Hueco Mundo is a middle aged, grey-haired man with a beard and blades growing out of his shoulders. He has two red marks on his forehead. He wears a samurai-like armor over his Shinigami hakama.   
His name is Baishin a tall and lean-built man with brown eyes and short raven black hair that is not parted; a large portion of it hangs in the middle of his face. He wears a Shinigami uniform that he later modified to a sleeveless one, similar to most soul reapers , and a hooded shirt underneath.  
His name is Maki Ichinose, the next person is a slender women with long hair green eyes marks under her eyes, messy black hair her name is Ulquirra.  
She wearrs white jacket her hollow mask on her head she has pale white skin the next women has long light blue hair to her back sort she has a endowed body, wearing a jacket revealing her chest and stomach has ocen blue eyes.  
Her name is grimjan the next women is a tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She is light-skinned with long wavy pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and green eyes.

Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Wandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.

Her name is Meninas McAllon the last women tall and enbowed women with long green hair and blue eyes wearing a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides,to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side.  
The last man name is Shūkurō Tsukishima an extremely tall young man with black eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants.

He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye, which comes from a wound that he got as a child.  
“This is Hueco Mundo?” said, Shūkurō has they walked to Las Noches and entered to put forward attck on the peace treaty.


End file.
